


Fucked up feelings and friendship

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Friendship, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Kenny is trying to hide his bad state of mind from his friends. And he is trying to hide his own feelings from himself
Kudos: 12





	Fucked up feelings and friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: this story contains mentions of past rape. Please stop right here if that triggers you

It had been months since the _incident_. 

The day, or better night, that had changed Kenny’s entire life. It had broke his heart, shattered his soul and crushed all his hopes and dreams.   
It felt like there was nothing left of the ' _old_ ' Kenny.

What was left was a sparely glued back together shell of a broken man.

He had turned away from his friends. From everyone he knew. This was something he had to deal with on his own, he thought. Suffer in silence and accept what had happened to him.

The first months were easy to hide his state of mind from his friends, especially Nick and Matt. But then the whole virus thing started and it got harder to hide alone at home, just fly out for a show and go straight back home.  
Since Covid was keeping them hostage in Jacksonville it got harder for Kenny. He had a small appartment near Dailys Place, not far from the house Matt and Nick shared. Oftentimes they would invite him over but Kenny turned them down, telling lies of online gaming tournaments and things like that.

Half a year after that night he went to the store and got himself a bottle of Whiskey. With him not drinking whatsoever a mild mixture of Whiskey and Cola made him fall asleep quickly. It was the first night without nightmares.  
Kenny got used to get himself a drink before falling asleep.   
Days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into months. The amount of alcohol increased. More and more. 

Kenny couldn’t fall asleep one night, drinking heavily while watching some anime he had seen a hundred times before. Nearly two bottles of Whiskey had found their way into his body. And then he realized it was already morning.  
In under an hour he had to meet up with Nick and Matt for some BTE stuff and afterwards an important meeting with Tony. He knew he fucked up. 

With heavy legs he dragged himself under the shower, trying desperately to sober up. Brushing his teeth several times like a madman.   
His time was up, he had to leave the house no matter what. With a pack of mints and huge shades he walked to the meeting point with the Bucks.   
Kenny didn’t even realize how funny he was still walking. 

It took Nick and Matt mere seconds to figure out that something was wrong with their best friend.   
„Uhm, change of plans. We’re going to film in our house.“ Matt said and Kenny just shrugged and followed the brothers. He just accept the fact that he got busted.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the fancy house and suddenly the mood changed drastically.   
„What the hell, Kenny?“ Nick said, pushing Kenny onto the huge couch in the living room.   
Kenny stayed silent. He had no clue what to tell them.  
„Are you drunk? Have you taken any drugs?“ Matt said, grabbing a glass and a bottle of cold water from the open kitchen just a couple feet away.  
„Yes, drunk.“ Kenny whispered and he could feel the tears creeping into his eyes.  
Without a word Nick sat down next to him, pulling Kenny close just to hold him for a while. The had known each other for so long that he just knew that something was very wrong. 

Nick let his hand glide over Kenny’s bare arm, soothing him as he had done so many times before. Matt had settled on the other side of Kenny.

It all just bursted out of him, including a ton of tears and broken sobs.  
„End of last year… I..I realized that there was something… this feelings. For… Adam. But.. I didn’t wanted them to be there, to be real. I never thought I’m.. that. I went out into a club for guys… like.. I wanted to try if that was something for me. I met a guy there and things got very blurry. Only thing I can really remember is what kind of damage he had done. I tried to stop him, begging him not to hurt me anymore. He didn’t stop.“ 

  
Kenny’s had was fisting Nick’s shirt as he sobbed and continued.  
„He left me in a back alley of the club, a few polaroids in my pocket. Showing what he had done. My body was bruised, I was bleeding in places. I… I couldn’t talk to anyone. I felt so dirty and humiliated. I started drinking a couple months ago. Just to fall asleep easier and to suppress the nightmares… I.. I am sorry…“

Nick just held him close. Whispering an endless stream of words to calm Kenny down. Telling him that it wasn’t his fault.   
Matt sent a message to Tony, telling him Kenny wouldn’t be able to make it to the meeting and that they all would take the day off.

It took nearly half an hour to calm Kenny down. But it felt amazing for him to let the tears just spill out of his body, taking away all the tension that had build over the last ten months.

Kenny sat up straight. „I know I should have come to you. Told you about what happened and how bad I was feeling. I couldn’t. And I am sorry. It got nothing to do with you two. I was just ashamed of myself.“ He took off his sunglasses and whiped away the tears.   
„Never, Kenny… never be ashamed of anything.“ Matt said with the most loving and accepting tone he could muster. „We will always be by your side.“

Again tears started to spill out of Kenny’s eyes and Nick just pressed him against his chest. „Don’t cry because of that, Kenny. That’s what true friendship means. We don’t care if you’re gay or bisexual or whatever. But we care about you and your mental health.“  
Kenny was sobbing, clinging to Nick’s warm body. „Thank you…“ he whispered between sobs. 

  
Exhausted as Kenny was he fell asleep with his head resting on Nick’s chest.   
Matt let out a sigh after he was sure Kenny was fast asleep. „Is he going to be okay?“  
„I think it’s going to take some time. And therapy I guess. But he will be okay one day.“ Nick said, watching Kenny sleep peacefully.

  
When Kenny woke up he was still snuggled up against Nick, a cozy blanket draped over them.  
Slowly Kenny unwrapped himself, getting up.  
„Where are you going?“ Nick said with a soft spoken voice.  
„Need to pee… and splash my face.“

  
They ate lunch together, mostly in silence until Kenny found his voice again.  
„I think… I think I am in love with Adam.“ His voice was a little raspy.  
„And he’s madly in love with you, Kenny. Has been for a long time. I can’t tell you how many nights he had spent here on the couch, drinking and crying…“ Nick said, feeling relieved that Kenny was able to voice his feelings despite what had happened.

  
„I'll call him tomorrow and meet up with him. I.. I need to get things back in order.“ Kenny mumbled, knowing his friends would be there every step of the way. And for that he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Really thinking about a second part.... What's your opinion?


End file.
